Fissure Sub
The Fissure Missile Sub is a deep-sea vessel that can launch ballistic missiles from its hull. Stemming from the Rising Flames’ use of surprise attacks, it is their capital submarine. Background Originally based on the notorious Tempest Submarine’s design, the Fissure Sub was planned to be an anti-ship vessel as well as a ballistic missile launcher. However, with the limited space to accommodate both torpedoes and ballistic missiles, they decided to completely remove the torpedo firing tubes and mechanisms to load more ballistic missiles as they already had an anti-ship submarine. Eventually, the design itself was reworked and made more slick to reduce drag caused by all of the missiles it carried. Realizing that the ballistic missiles could be shot down, the ErrorLandians believed it to be a dead-end for development and ultimately scrapped the project. That was until the Rising Flames looked back on the project and realized how close it was to perfection. After presenting a signed petition to put these ballistic missile submarines into service, the ErrorLandians handed over the latest prototype, named the BMS-13. The prototype was not only completed, but also integrated into the Rising Flames’ arsenal as their capital sub to replace the Harbinger Battleship. The missiles were replaced for new models, which, although smaller, were more tightly packed with explosive compounds and especially napalm, making them start fires when they hit a building. In addition, the top of the submarine had 2 holes drilled into it so that it could launch 2 missiles at once rather than 1. This also meant that it had much more space for storing ammo, as the required crew capacity was also very minimal. Overview The Fissure Sub is an oddball amongst the ErrorLandian navy. While most of their vessels rely on powerful artillery cannons and torpedoes to crush all competition, they aren’t exactly meant for ambushing, let alone bombardment from the coasts. That’s when the Fissure Sub comes in. Unreliable against other naval units but very powerful against structures, it proves to be a real threat as it can appear anywhere to cause destruction and chaos to anyone who dares oppose them. Fissure Subs are by no means the ultimate weapons of war, however. Their missiles are slow to lauch and can be shot down by sufficient anti-air fire. In addition, it has no means of defending itself if an enemy vessel spots them, since it can move out of the missile’s trajectory shortly before it blows up. Being a real, deeply submerged submarine has its benefits, however. It is very hard to detect as it is deep underwater for most of the battle, and can pop up behind enemy lines before they can react. This especially matters on island maps, which essentially force the use of a navy. Quotes Created * From the depths we come! * Missiles checked out! Selected * Through troubled waters, fire brings clarity. * Ready to erupt! * We’re ready. * The beauty of fire speaks for itself. * [https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=vRp7tYWnJJs I love the smell of napalm in the mornin’...] * Siege submarine! Ordered to move * Our strength is needed there! * Preparations must be made. * No-one to witness fire’s beauty? * Beyond their imagination. * We can’t be noticed... * We must make haste! Ordered to attack * This is their punishment! * They had this coming! * Their last surprise! * They’ll never see it coming... * Ragnarök begins! In combat * Destruction. All that they deserve. * We must keep firing! * Are the launchers clear still? * They persist! * They attack us? Retreating * We must escape here! * Go! Category:Naval